Orochi
|2='Orochi'}} |status = Alive |location = Monster Association HQ (underneath Z-City) |level = Dragon or Above |affiliation = Monster Association |partners = Gyoro Gyoro |manga = Chapter 66 }} "Monster King" Orochi ("怪人王"オロチ, Kaijin-ō Orochi), also called Lord Orochi (オロチ様, Orochi-sama), is the leader of the Monster Association. He is one of the main antagonists of the Human Monster Saga. Appearance Orochi is a large and ominous-looking monster. He has several large spikes pointing upwards above his head, cracked skin, empty eyes, and a multiple set of pointy teeth inside his mouth. His shoulders, wrists and fingers have the appearance of monstrous snakes' heads with pointy teeth, with the latter ending in large claws. His knees have the appearance of snake skulls and his clothing consists of a large cape connected to a circular, veiny joint in the center of his chest and a piece of cloth covering his lap. He has a very large and spiked tail that is often covered since he is usually sitting down. During his fight with Garou, it was revealed that his body is actually made up of a multitude of small, serpent-like dragons, similar to how muscles wrap around the human body. His horns also grow into a crazed head of "hair", more like tentacles. He can unravel his body into a mass of writhing dragons, mouths, and claws, and back again, and in this form his cape transforms into a fiery veil around his torso. He appears to have great control over his shape in this form, taking on a humanoid stance against Garou but climbing up to meet Saitama as a mere mess of dragons and fire with no humanoid shape to speak of. Personality Orochi has a serious demeanor. While a monster, Orochi doesn't outright kill humans immediately if they catch his interest like Gouketsu. This is shown when, instead of finishing the martial artist off after defeating him, he captured the first Super Fight Champion and offered him greater power as a monster in exchange for cooperation. He displays leniency once again with Garou, only asking the recruit to kill one hero. According to Gyoro Gyoro, during his past life as a human, he is a man going crazy and losing his own humanity, making him to be a suitable candidate to be the future Monster King. However, he has little to no tolerance for failure from his subordinates, shown by when he ate Awakened Cockroach alive after he failed to kill Genos. On the other hand, he can be convinced to spare subordinates such as Do-S despite their failures, if their use outweighs their loss. He has grown fond of Gouketsu, often asking Gyoro Gyoro about Gouketsu's current situation. He also holds some respect against powerful opponent as he respects Saitama for defeating Overgrow Rover with one punch. He appears to have a partnership with Gyoro Gyoro, as he will often listen to whatever Gyoro Gyoro tells him without a second question, indicating either a form of respect for him or possibly showing he is a subordinate to Gyoro Gyoro. While Orochi acts as the "leader" of the Monster Association, Gyoro Gyoro is in fact the true commander of the organization, with Orochi being more or less an enforcer of her rule. After years of brainwashing him, Gyoro Gyoro has gained complete control over him to the point that he can basically never defy her commands. However, he can still resist her command if he is forced into the situation that he needs to prioritize for himself like when he has to face Saitama History Orochi used to be a man who turned his back on humanity. Although it is unknown to what extent, he was also some sort of fighting genius. Eventually he crossed paths with Gyoro Gyoro, who swayed him to join her cause. Gyoro Gyoro turned him into a monster through a special "growth" stimulating process by putting him through many near death experiences. Orochi became Gyoro Gyoro's greatest success after many failures and sacrifices occurring. As he began to transform from a human into a monster, his appearance began to change drastically, although he was not quite at the towering height he would eventually obtain. Gyoro Gyoro also conditioned his mind to be totally submissive to her. Several years before the events of the story, Orochi battled and defeated Gouketsu. Instead of killing the martial artist, Orochi took him to the Monster Association Headquarters and gave him an offer to help the martial artist gain more power in exchange for cooperation. Plot Human Monster Saga Super Fight Arc Gyoro Gyoro is first seen speaking with Orochi about the monster raid's situation, though he stays relatively silent. After Tatsumaki kills the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, Gyoro Gyoro finds the situation troublesome, but Orochi sees it as no concern because they can make as many Mysterious Beings as they please. Through his robot, Bofoi questions Orochi and Gyoro Gyoro about their goals, and while they tell him destruction is a natural part of a monster's instincts, it is not their end goal. Orochi later kills and eats Awakened Cockroach for his failure to kill Genos and was about to do the same to Do-S, but spared her on behalf of Gyoro Gyoro's request. He realizes Gouketsu wasn't present at the meeting and has Gyoro Gyoro try to find him, but to Gyoro Gyoro's shock and worry, it discovers Gouketsu's head was cleaved from his body by an unknown hero. Monster Association Arc Orochi is mentioned to have destroyed Bofoi's drone from before by impaling it with one of his horns, even though the drone had its arms raised defensively. Moreover, the drone was unable to initiate the self-destruct mechanism before it was destroyed. When introduced to Garou, he orders him to bring them the head of any hero in order to prove his loyalty and join the Monster Association. Later, when Garou returns to fight the Monster Association, Garou finds himself in Gyoro Gyoro's throne room and the two have a brief battle before Gyoro Gyoro decides to let Orochi take care of him. Orochi reaches through the floor and tightly grasps Garou in his hand, and the two move to the massive colosseum-like throne room to accommodate Orochi's massive size. The two begin to fight, and as the fight goes on Orochi begins to unveil his true appearance, unraveling his body into endless horns, mouths, and dragons, and Garou begins to take heavy damage from the onslaught of claws and fire. As the fight rages on, many Mysterious Beings are killed in the crossfire. Despite Garou's ferocious efforts, he is no match for Orochi's inhuman powers and is eventually sent crashing into a wall by a heavy blow. Gyoro tells Garou to give up, for Orochi surpasses him in every aspect. But Garou derisively laughs and says that while Orochi is strong, he relies solely on his strength and has no real strategic or cognitive abilities, believing that he is a mindless monster. Garou takes a fighting stance, but his eyes widen when he sees Orochi takes the same stance. To Garou's horror, Gyoro reveals that Orochi is in fact a fighting genius as well, and he was able to learn the Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist just by observing Garou's movements. Alas, Garou is undeterred, and he passionately jumps up to strike Orochi. Despite this, Garou is easily knocked back, and collides into the wall yet again, knocking him unconscious and marking Orochi as the victor. Orochi and several other Dragon-level monsters are called by Gyoro Gyoro for a meeting. Following the initial battle between the heroes and monsters, a small group of monsters who fled are crushed by Gyoro Gyoro into a "meat cube", and fed to Orochi. Gyoro Gyoro calls for Orochi to save her after being utterly decimated by Tatsumaki, although Orochi is unable to hear her. This is because Orochi personally came out to meet with Saitama, the man who defeated Overgrown Rover, increasing his size several times over and spewing streams of fire. Orochi states that Saitama is not trash that can be ignored, and prepares to fight Saitama. Abilities and Powers Orochi is the leader of the Monster Association and his powers far exceed that of even Dragon-level monsters. Gouketsu claimed that Orochi is the strongest monster on Earth. Even Bofoi showed signs of fear when describing Orochi to Child Emperor. Gyoro Gyoro calls Orochi the "ultimate being" and a "success" of her many attempts to break the limit of growth. She is unable to gauge Orochi's power, calling him a "true monster." Physical Abilities Monster Cell Generation: While it has yet to be seen, Orochi apparently has the ability to create as many of Mysterious Beings as he wants. His body seems to be able to create Monster Cells, which in turn transforms humans into monsters upon consumption. .]] Horn Manipulation: Orochi can extend his horns over long distances. He also destroyed Bofoi's drone with a strike from his horn. They're incredibly heavy yet able to change and alternate their trajectory while maintaining, and possibly gaining, momentum the further along they travel. Immense Strength: While the depths of Orochi's strength haven't been seen yet, Orochi has demonstrated amazing physical strength, as evidenced when his horn pierced through one of Bofoi's robots while its arms were raised in defense, going through its entire body with apparent ease. Given the eerie tone Bofoi spoke in when describing the events, this is no minor feat. He was capable of beating human Gouketsu in combat, and even after Gouketsu became a monster, he deemed Orochi as his superior. Orochi was able to casually restrain Garou within his hands and force his way past Garou's guard with pure strength. Immense Speed: Orochi was able to strike Bofoi's robot with his horn so quickly that the self-destruction mechanism was broken before it could activate. Awakened Cockroach was not able to react to Orochi's attack despite having a sixth sense. Immense Durability: 'Orochi has been shown to effortlessly tank all of Garou's blows, and was also able to receive no damage from his fight against human Gouketsu. But the most impressive display of his durability is a statement from ONE that Orochi can handle a few of Saitama's normal punches. 'Pyrokinesis: Orochi can breathe fire from his mouth and from all of the dragons over his body. The intensity of his flames forced Gyoro-Gyoro to create a barrier to protect herself. The fire is powerful enough to melt and explode the stone environment surrounding him. Had Gyoro Gyoro not protected herself, the fire would have burned her to death. Metamorphosis: Orochi can shift to and from his humanoid and more monstrous appearances by force of will, revealing his "released form" while unraveling his bipedal appearance into a nest of monstrous dragon like protrusions all along his body. It's revealed that there are nested mouths in place of his face and head while his limbs transform into dragon headed coils with their own appendages and extremities. :Elasticity: Orochi can stretch and deform his physical shape like taffy whether in his concealed or natural forms. Orochi is able to stretch his arms a good distance away, only to snap it back like a rubber band afterwards. :Tendril Generation: Orochi's body can unravel into a nest of dragon headed tendrils with their own faces, claws and fangs which they use to bite and scratch at. After assimilating an enemy's fighting style, he can also use their skills and tendrils in conjunction with his multitudinous serpentine limbs. :Shapeshifting: On top of transforming his limbs into dragon like worms, he can make his coils sheathe and project tooth like protrusions to act as his fingernails. Indicating that he has some form of transformation capacity beyond just mode shifting. He has gotten larger from his initial monster form back when he first became a monster, suggesting some control over his size. Fighting Styles Genius Combatant: Similar to Garou, Orochi can instantly learn any move used by his opponents. With just one look, Orochi mastered Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist to the same level as Garou. *'Gouketsu's techniques' *'Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist' (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): A martial art Orochi copied from Garou. He uses Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist with his horns and his multiple dragons tendrils as arms against Garou. Major Battles Trivia *In Murata's original sketches of Orochi he appeared to be some sort of plant creature that grew out of a plant pot when watered. This is likely a very early design.https://twitter.com/NEBU_KURO/status/1051075846683865093 *The name "Orochi" (大蛇) literally means "great snake".Yamata no Orochi (八岐大蛇), a legendary serpentine monster/god with eight heads and titanic body who fathered a demon general Shuten-dōji (酒呑童子), is one of the most famous examples. *Orochi's "released form" strongly resembles the descriptions of Typhon, a serpentine giant who is one of the largest and most powerful creatures in Greek Mythology. Common or similar characteristics include bodies consisting of hundred serpents or dragons, unearthly glowing eyes, breathing fierce flames, and fathering numbers of monsters. **Orochi's "released form" is also inspired from Biollante. *Orochi is the eighth of many "Kings" mentioned in the series and the most powerful of them all, the others being the Subterranean King, the Beast King, the Deep Sea King, the Ancient King (anime-only), the Sky King, the King of the Underworld (anime-only), the "second Sea King", and the Forest King. **He is the second king with a confirmed first name, the first being Pluton, King of the Underworld. *Orochi's tail is modeled after a sandworm. Murata went fishing during golden week and got bitten by the worms used as live bait. *According to Murata, Orochi is 10 times smaller than Marugori. *Murata said on stream that Orochi's disaster level is Dragon or above, but did not outright say God. This is similar to the statements made about Boros. *ONE told Murata that, if they meet, Orochi would not be one-shotted by Saitama. In fact, it should not be a problem for Orochi to survive a few of Saitama's normal punches. *Murata is uncertain who is stronger between Orochi and Golden Sperm, but states that Orochi has superior techniques. *Murata states that if Melzargard, Groribas and Geryuganshoop work together to fight against Orochi, even with preparation, they have almost no chance of winning. References Navigation fr:Orochi Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Monster Association Category:Main Antagonists Category:Manga Original Category:Former Humans Category:Martial Artist Category:Dragon or Above Category:Leader Category:Kings